


Early Morning

by Badgermole



Series: Not Broken Just Bent [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Breakfast, Epilepsy, Epileptic Virgil, M/M, Mornings, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Logan likes to watch Patton make breakfast in the morning and Virgil is surprisingly awake before noon.





	Early Morning

Logan wrung his hands as he watched Patton preparing breakfast. Any outsider would have thought that Patton didn’t know that Logan was standing awkwardly in the middle of the small living room watching Patton move throughout the kitchen. But this was their normal morning routine. Patton woke up five minutes before Logan. He would wander sleepily into the kitchen and start making a simple breakfast for the pair. Logan would wake up and stand in the middle of the living room just watching Patton. Once Patton was done, Logan would move from his spot and they would quietly chat as they ate breakfast.

Sure it had been a bit jarring for Patton the first time he turned around and saw Logan standing watching him. Logan’s face had paled and froze like a deer in headlights. Patton slowly walked toward the nerdy boy hoping not to startle his boyfriend any further. Logan quickly shook his head and Patton stopped where he was.

They stood like that in silence, Logan’s shaky breaths filling the apartment. “I’m going to finish up breakfast okay.” Patton slowly turned back and did his best to relax back into his groove. Logan had quietly explained that it took him a bit to mentally prepare himself for the day. Once he got up though, he needed to do something. Normally at his own apartment, he would make breakfast and do the crossword. But Patton made breakfast when they were together. Logan still woke up at the same time and found it calming to watch Patton relaxed in the morning.

So they worked out that Logan would watch from his safe distance in the living room while Patton made breakfast. The first couple times were difficult for Patton. Logan couldn’t handle social situations and conversations yet. Patton though was bubbly and would ramble at Logan happy to be spending the early alone time together. It wasn’t until a dinner date one night that Logan required Patton stop talking to him in the morning. It did hurt to see Patton’s face fall at the request but Logan promised they could discuss as much as they wanted during the eating of breakfast.

 

Logan smiled as Patton swayed to the music playing in his earbuds. Patton… oh gosh, Logan might love him. Logan had slowly been working with Virgil, Patton’s housemate, to set up something really nice for Patton and his anniversary. It was simple but complex at the same time because that’s just how Logan’s brain worked. But it was nearly perfect and soon it would be their anniversary and Logan would be able to show his love for Patton in the most Logan way possible.

Movement in the corner of his eye pulled Logan’s attention away from his boyfriend. Virgil had emerged from him room, far too early for the emo. Virgil woke up at 11:30 every morning. It was 6:30. Logan furrowed his brow as he took in the housemate. The pale boy was in nothing but his boxers as he moved through the living room, completely ignoring Logan, heading toward the door.

“Good morning Virgil.” Logan greeted as Virgil passed in front of him. Virgil continued ignoring Logan set on his path toward the door. Virgil wasn’t a morning person. On the few occasions Logan had seen Virgil before 11:30, Virgil would head straight to the coffee pot and give some sort of acknowledging grunt at Logan.

“I don’t think it would be wise to leave the apartment in such… attire.” Logan commented as Virgil grabbed the door knob.

Virgil turned and blinked a few times seeming to finally notice the other boy. Virgil’s brows scrunched and looked Logan up and down.

“I don’t think it would be wise to leave the apartment without proper clothing.” Logan repeated.

Virgil gave a noncommittal hum before walking back to Logan. The glasses wearing boy smiled to himself at his skills at such an early hour. He turned his attention back to Patton, who was still oblivious to the arrival of his housemate.

Suddenly, something pressed firmly into Logan’s side. He stumbled slightly at the unexpected force. Virgil had pressed his chest against Logan’s side, pinning the latter’s arm between them. Virgil reached out and gently started playing with the end of Logan’s new tie – an early anniversary gift.

“Virgil, I would prefer if we did not initiate physical contact right now.” Logan squeaked out as his skin began to crawl.

Once again Virgil ignored him. As much as Logan wanted to pull away, he found himself frozen to the spot.

“Virgil. Please.” Logan whispered as the uncomfortable feelings of his own skin began to spread through his body.

Luckily, Patton took a glance behind him. He pulled the earbuds from his ears, letting them dangle around his neck. “Well it’s quite early for you to be up Virgil.” Patton commented with a light chuckle before realizing the fear coming from Logan.

“Please.” Logan quietly whispered.

“Hey Virge, why don’t we let Logan go kiddo.” Patton suggested as he made his way toward the pair. More confusion filled Virgil’s face at the new voice as he mushed it into Logan’s shoulder.

“I think he is unwell.” Logan squeaked as he screwed his eyes shut.

It wasn’t until he could see all of Virgil wrapped around Logan that Patton realized what was going on. Virgil’s left arm was hanging stiffly at his side, a small spasm running through it every few seconds.

“Okay, let’s get off Logan and sit down somewhere Virge. Hm?” Virgil didn’t show any signs of hearing him but allowed himself to be directed onto the couch.

“Yeah, here we go. We’ll just lay down.” Patton gently maneuvered the younger boy down onto the couch.

“Just lay down. He is unwell?” Logan inquired. He still hadn’t moved from his spot still facing toward the kitchen. He was rocking from his heels to his toes and back again, vigorously shaking out his arms.

“Uhm…” Patton stood up content with the way Virgil had curled up on the couch. “No more than normal…?”

“No more than normal. I do not understand what that means.” Patton could see Logan was still tense, even with Virgil’s contact gone. The morning routine was being changed and there was more intense interactions going on than normal.

When Patton turned back to Virgil, the boy had stood up and suddenly pressed himself into Patton as he had done with Logan.

“He’s having a seizure.” Patton stroked Virgil’s hair and guided Virgil back onto the couch.

“Seizure. Uncontrolled electrical activity in the brain. It can produce physical convulsions, changes in behavior, movements, or feelings.” Logan parroted, probably from one of his medical textbooks. He had changed to clenching and unclenching his fists and had turned around to face the others. “It’s not a tonic-clonic, also known as grand mal, seizure.”

Patton could tell Virgil was going to try to get up again, so he sat down on the floor and gently ran his hand up and down Virgil’s arm. “He doesn’t normally have those. It’s just a focal seizure. He has a tendency to undress and wander around during them. He’s not really aware of what’s going on right now.”

“It is improper to wander around without proper clothing.” Logan noted. “It is improper to initiate extensive physical contact with someone without proper consent.”

Patton opened his mouth, ready to explain that these were some special circumstances but Logan beat him to it. “But there is improper electrical activity in his brain. Virgil would not do such things under controlled proper electrical activity. I forgive him.”

Patton felt the muscles in Virgil’s arm relax.

“Seizures can be commonly caused by missing a dosage of medication, stress, lack of sleep, missing a meal, or flashing lights.” Logan went to take a step closer before changing his mind, focusing on the texture of the carpet between his toes. “Virgil has a test today at 2:00 pm in the Communication Center. Virgil’s study habits include lack of sleep and stress.”

“I wouldn’t doubt he hasn’t slept.” Virgil’s eyes started to clear of the unfocused glaze they had gotten. His eyes lazily found Patton’s face but quickly slipped off. Patton glanced at the clock on the cable box. It had lasted a few minutes, a bit longer than Patton would have liked but Virgil was coming out of it now.

“How are you doing Lo?” Patton asked turning toward his boyfriend.

“Thank you. I am good. How are you doing?” Logan replied robotically.

“If you want, you can get your weighted blanket from my room and we can get started on our breakfast.” Patton suggested. Logan nodded quickly, a familiar and expected pressure would greatly help. It took a bit longer for Logan’s body to follow through but soon enough Logan disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

“Hmm.” Virgil quietly hummed with his eyes closed.

“You want to sleep here?” Patton smiled as Virgil turned on his own to get more comfortable.

“Seizure.” Virgil mumbled into the pillow.

“Yeah bud. You can’t pull all-nighters.”

“Cold.” Virgil ignored the parental remark.

Patton figured it was best not to let Virgil know yet that he’d stripped down to his boxers and tried to leave.

“’M sorry.” Virgil added as Patton draped one of the blankets on the smaller boy. “Tes’ tomo’ow. ‘Ave to do well.”

“That’s alright. Just sleep for a bit.”

Virgil hummed before wrapping himself up tightly in the blanket. Patton stood and stretched. Logan had taken his normal spot at the table, cocooned in his weighted blanket.

 

Patton plopped into his chair, their small but special breakfast feat in front of them. Logan quickly opened his cocoon and pulled Patton into it. They stayed pressed together for a while, Virgil’s snoring filling the space. Patton made a mental note to let Roman know about Virgil’s seizure, maybe have him check in at some point.

As the food started to turn cold Logan quietly mumbled into Patton’s hair.

“What was that Lo?” Patton gently pulled himself away to be able to look at Logan’s face. The other’s eyes darter around a bit and his cheeks began to turn pink.

“I just said…” Logan’s eyes landed on the bridge of Patton’s nose, the closest he had ever gotten to real eye contact before. “I love you.”

Patton smiled brightly. “I love you to Logan. Can I kiss you?”

“Later. I am still overstimulated from earlier. As well as I just delivered words of great weight and need to relax from the anxiety.” Logan let his gaze move away from Patton.

“Of course. But we should eat this food before it gets too cold.”


End file.
